Spirit of Time
by Yami Mariko
Summary: *Sequel to I Want It That Way* Even in death, Link has a destiny. Reunite the Triforce, and inhabit it, his spirit living forever in it's power. But he can do nothing until his restless heart is satisfied...
1. Chapter One

A/N - After writing "I Want It That Way," I decided to write a sequel.  Since many different girls have been paired with Link, I'm leaving it up to you, the reader, to decide the final coupling of the fic.  Of course, I'm a Link/Zelda fan, but that's just me…  *squeaks and runs away from the angry Malon and Saria and all of those other girl/Link fans.*  

**Spirit of Time**

**Chapter One**

            Almost five years had passed since the death of the Hero of Time.  The great peace had continued to reign over Hyrule, and everyone was content.  But occasionally, when the latest gossip grew old on weary lips, the talk usually went back to the death of Link.

            They said that the Princess Zelda had fallen in love with another - a perfectly understandable event - but that the Hero of Time was in love with her.  When he found out, the tongues chattered, he had gone to the Temple of Time and killed himself.  

            He had been found, dead, many hours later, and was given a quiet funeral.  But the tale went on to tell that his restless spirit still haunted the temple.  Some presumed that his spirit had a destiny to fulfill, while most assumed that his spirit would remain until he had found one that would love him.  

            Everyone in Hyrule Castle Town heard the mournful notes of an ocarina at night.  The melodies were always sad, and everyone claimed that Link was playing the tunes.  Whenever someone tried to enter the Temple of Time, a strange presence would chase them out, and a ghostly voice would say that they were not welcome here.  

            No one could remove the ghost from the temple, and over the years, the temple had grown abandoned.  Finally, the goddesses found it time to inform the restless spirit of his destiny…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Link's ghostly figure floated restlessly in the air.  He had been waiting for five years, waiting for someone who cared, someone who would try to ease his spirit.  He wanted to cry, to beg, to plead for someone to alleviate his pain.  "I thought everyone had a special someone…"  He mumbled to himself.  

            Of course, no one would come.  Who would want to face his spirit?  Zelda did not care for him.  Malon had wed another.  Saria could not leave the forest.  Anyone else who might care were already in love.  They had no heart for a ghost.  

            _Why_, he asked himself, _cannot I go to the afterlife?  I must have a purpose.  A destiny even after I am dead.  Why have the goddesses chosen me? _  His spirit threw a ghostly Deku seed.  It exploded silently.  

            Suddenly, he felt the presence of beings far more powerful than anything dwelling in Hyrule.  He turned, and hovering there in a similar fashion were the three Golden Goddesses: Din, Nayru, and Farore.  

            He bowed as well as a ghost could, and then gazed up.  "Why have you blessed me with your presence, goddesses?"  They turned to look at him, and Link marveled at their beauty.  

            Nayru spoke up. "O Hero of Time, even in your ghostly form we can feel your purity.  For you have a destiny in death:  You must inhabit the sacred Triforce."  

            Din gently pushed a lock of her red hair back.  "The Triforce has been split into three parts, but we know you can do it."  

            Farore gazed solemnly at Link.  "You must seek out the Triforce, for each piece is guarded very heavily by other pure mortal souls.  You will have great challenges awaiting you.  But if you do not reunite the Triforce, this time of peace in Hyrule will come to an end.  We are counting on you!"  

            "Only you can bring peace to Hyrule, and if war rises again, it will never end.  You must hurry with your mission.  We shall bless you with out sacred gifts and hope that they may aid you on your journey."  Each of the goddesses extended their arms, and their gifts flew to Link.

            From Din:  The power to use magic freely, and to use his former weapons.

            From Nayru:  The wisdom of the ages, granting him more tools.

            From Farore: The greatest gift of all.  "Link.  I shall grant thee a human body until you have reunited the Triforce." 

            Link's spirit glowed brightly, and then, he fell to the ground, again bearing the appearance of his seventeen-year-old-self.  The three goddesses vanished again, but not before leaving a reminder:  "Beware Link:  If you do not hurry, war will again tear Hyrule to pieces.  You must find the courage you had before.  You must have soothed your restless spirit before you become the Triforce."  

A/N - So, for this fic, you pick the final coupling:  You can pick either Zelda, Malon, or Saria.  Anyway, please review me and tell me what you thought!


	2. Chapter Two

A/N - Remember!  You must tell me the coupling!

**Chapter Two**

            Link's eyes opened, and a sharp pain shot up his spine.  His new weapons were lying in a small pouch nearby.  He picked it up, and the pain returned.  He shuddered, and tried to hold still, trying to stifle the whimpers of pain.  Link struggled to his feet, and crept up to the alter.  He gently picked the Kokiri's Emerald, the Goron's Ruby, and the Zoras' Sapphire out of their places.  The goddesses had said they might come in handy. 

            The minute he held them, the pain vanished.  Puzzled by the strange turn of events, he made to leave the temple.  Then, the young, happy voices outside stopped him.  Children?  Why would they be playing by the sacred temple?

            He settled quietly as the voices grew louder.

            "I dare you to go into the Temple and steal the Ruby off the alter!"  

            "Yeah, c'mon, do it!"  

            "No way, there's a ghost in that old dump!"  Link frowned.  The Temple was NOT a dump.  But then, things might've changed over the years.  

            "I hear it's the Hero of Time!"  

            "They say he liked the Queen Zelda!"  

            "There's lots of stuff we don't know about that guy.  You know he banished Ganondorf like three times?"  

            "Whoa, no way!" 

            "C'mon, go into the Temple!  We'll come with you!  I want to give the Emerald to Marie!"

            Link stood up completely.  They were coming in now, and he did not want to be found by these punks.  Imagine the rumors they would spread!  He decided to use a little Ocarina music to scare them away. 

            As he pressed his ocarina to his lips, he heard the great doors begin to slide open.  He began playing Zelda's Lullaby.  The doors froze.  The lovely lilting tune floated out the door, and he heard screams as the boys ran away.  

            Chuckling softly, he walked slowly toward the door.  As he stepped outside, he winced at the sunlight.  After dwelling in the darkness for so long, the sun was unbearably bright.  Out of nowhere, he heard the boys running toward him.  He looked up in time to see a net coming toward him.  

            With a single slash of his sword, he easily broke the net.  He now was facing five boys, all around his size, some bigger.  Link shivered inwardly.  Why did he have to be so small at a time like this?  

            One of the boys made a fist, and held it in front of Link.  "Listen, Pretty-Boy, you scared our little brothers.  Now, you're gonna pay."  Suddenly, he was grabbed by the collar.  Someone's fist was heading toward him.  

A/N - Three announcements.  One, whoever said Link was a lovesick fool, I have this to say:  *holds up a BAD finger*  Two, I need to know couplings!! Must know couplings!  Three, I'm thinking of changing my penname.   


	3. Chapter Three

A/N - *sees the readers glaring at her for the long delay* Uh oh… *gets various sharp objects thrown at her* OW!! ACK!! GOMEN NASAI!!! WRITER'S BLOCK!! HAVE MERCY!! FOR THE LOVE OF NAYRU, CUT IT OUT!!! 

**Chapter Three **

_If I hang my head and droop my shoulders I'll never arrive   
At the wonderful, hope filled goal _

~Translation of Keep On

Link would've gladly traded every magic spell he had if it could get him out of this situation. Half of him was begging for mercy, and the other half was ready to run screaming in terror. Of course, neither side helped him. One punch later, Link's pride and his cheek were bruised and he was ready to kick butt and teach them a lesson. "Didn't the Queen teach you not to beat up people smaller than you?" 

And he pulled out his Master Sword. A gasp went up from the boys. Only the dead Hero of Time had that sword. And it had been in the Temple of Time, where his ghost lived. And only one person could get into the Temple of Time. That means… "HELP!! GHOST!!!!" And they left a baffled Link behind them, wondering if he really scared them that badly. 

Then, it occurred to him that he didn't have time to be standing around here all day. "Hmm…" He thought for a few seconds. Who would have the pieces of the Triforce? Ah… Maybe the Sages! They were sure to have the pieces… Out of the clear blue, he decided to call upon Saria. She was his best friend, and surely she would help him.

Then, a big bomb hit him squarely in the head. Well, a thought bomb anyway. The people. He felt like crying. They would see him, and ask questions, and probably go nuts, and… Ah! He pressed his ocarina to his lips again, and played Saria's Song.

_ Who is calling me? Only Link would call me…_

_ Saria? It's me…_

_ Link? But… you're dead…_

_ Uh… Long story. Please, Saria, you must help me…_

_ How? How can I help you?_

_ Where are you?_

_ In Sacred Forest Meadow…_

_ I shall come to you… _

And Link again pressed his ocarina to his lips and played Minuet of Forest. Suddenly, in a flash of little green lights, he was in Sacred Forest Meadow. And Saria was seated on her stump, just like she had always been there. "Link?… Link!! It's you!! You're alive!! I can't believe it!! After all this time…" And she ran forward and hugged Link tightly. 

Link silently hugged Saria back. How he had missed her! She was his best friend… She and he remained in this embrace for a very long time, breathing in deeply of the other's scent, and happy to see each other again. "Okay, Link, you owe me one of the longest explanations you'll ever gonna give me." 

"Well, I was a ghost for a while… Then, the goddesses showed up, and they told me that I would have to find the Triforce, and then they told me that I had to live in it or something, and then they gave me weapons and stuff…" Saria laughed. Link was exactly the same as before, speaking with his old childlike frankness. "So, do you know where any of the pieces are?" 

Saria bit her lip as she thought. The Sages were keeping it a secret where each piece was actually located, and she didn't think Link would be very pleased if he knew how many dungeons he was in. "Well… Each of the Sages is hiding a piece of the Triforce… As you know, the Sages are myself, Ruto, Darunia, Impa, Zelda, Nabooru, and Rauru. (Me: Was that all?) But we employed the farm girl, Malon, to hold on to a piece, and the last piece is hidden with someone else." 

"Nine parts? You broke the Triforce into NINE parts?" Link could just see how **easy** this mission was going to be… I mean, he gets go to NINE different dungeons, and the defenses are going to be HUGE… "Wow, I just can't wait…" 

Saria smiled at Link. "It gets harder. The pieces are hidden in secret dungeons and temples, and there are puzzles, enemies… It's a good thing you've got new weapons!" But then she turned sober, and she stared at him solidly. "But I promise you this Link: I will always help you, no matter what the costs!" 

And Link smiled.

A/N - Okay, about the couplings. Suggest any one of these characters: Malon, Zelda, Saria, Nabooru, Ruto, or Impa for the coupling. But if you submit Nabooru, you need to explain who she is. I haven't even passed Forest Temple yet!! 


End file.
